wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rabbit Hole
Basically Evillious meets Wings of Fire meets my crazy weird brain. Have fun. Major work in progress One (in which everyone wakes up in a hole) Dust-Devil was trying to sleep but someone kept shaking him. "Wake up! Arrrgh get up already, lazy lizard!" He mumbled something incoherent and turned over. "You’re sleeping in a pile of corpses!" That got his attention. He jumped up and stumbled around the room, eventually crashing into a wall. "Who are you and why was I asleep in a pile of dead dragons?" he mumbled. "Well, they won't be dead for much longer. I was the last one to die so i suppose I’m the first one to come back?" Dust-Devil recognized her voice. Who did I know that recently died? '' He thought this was quite a strange thing to be thinking of before he had even had breakfast. ''Oh well. Maybe some food will help my memory? '' The other dragon continued talking, and he could see it was a SkyWing with scales a strange shade of orange. "-well of course, Dionaea was up before me but she's barely here. Oh yeah, and Stormwings is awake. She's already eating. Come on!" She grabbed his claw and pulled him along a side tunnel. Now that he wasn’t being yelled at by this dragon, he took some time to watch his surroundings. They were underground, inside a tunnel that looked like it was made of amethyst. "This is the Amethyst Tunnel, it leads to the cave that brings dead guys back." He considered this. "But... am I dead? Did I die?" She smirked. "Nah, you two tried to throw me down the hole and I grabbed your tails and pulled you down with me." He had no good response to that so he stayed quiet. After a few minutes they reached the end of the tunnel and came into a small cavern. In the center of the room was a stone block with three dragons sitting around it. "How many times do I have to tell you! You can’t eat bones. It just doesn’t work!" yelled the black-and-gold one. Another one, a transparent-looking RainWing laughed. "Well too bad! I don’t have to follow the rules of the universe!" Fury stalked up to the table. "Let Dio eat bones if she wants to, Scorpion. She's DEAD." The third dragon poked her head out from under the slab. "Oh! Dust-Devil's here! DD, this is Dionaea and Scorpion Claws. Dio didn’t die properly so she's transparent-" Dio shot her a half-hearted glare. "And Scorpion's our long lost sister! She was executed." Scorpion shrugged. "What can I say, I have no regrets about that." At that moment, a dark red SkyWing burst into the cave. Fury let out a squeak of rage, drew her dagger and ran at him. "Fury! Wait!" Stormwings yelped. But it was too late. She had already stabbed him and he was dead again. "What was that for?" Dust-Devil muttered. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME HE WOULD BE HERE!" she roared at Dionaea, scraping her claws on the stone floor. "Oh. Well, he's here. And I would appreciate you NOT kill Magpie, it takes a while to bring him back...." Fury stalked off, growling. "I’m going to find somewhere to sleep. Tell Magpie if he wakes me up he is DEAD." She drew a claw across her throat and wandered down a tunnel. "Well... that went well," said Scorpion. Two (in which Dio makes a plan) The other dragons from the first cave woke up over the course of the day and joined Dio, Scorpion, Stormwings, and Dust-Devil. There was a SeaWing that flopped onto the floor as soon as she got through the tunnel, an IceWing who sat in the corner staring haughtily at everyone else, two NightWings twins that flapped around excitedly, and Magpie. Apparently, Magpie was Fury's father-the one she had killed a while back. Dio was chewing on some bones she found in a corner and Stormwings was eating some of the weird glowing moss on the wall. "Storm... maybe you shouldn't eat that? It looks poisonous." She looked up from the wall, only to be smacked by one of the NightWing's tails. "AY! CUT THAT OUT!" They twins dropped from the ceiling and sat in front of her. "Thank you." Dionaea stood up from the slab. "How about we make an escape plan?" The other dragons stared at her blankly. "Why? We just died and came back, shouldn’t we enjoy ourselves?" the SeaWing muttered. "Yeah, right. By sitting in a cold cave chewing on ''bones?!" She shook the one she was holding. "Uhh Dio? You’re the only one eating bones?" Stormwings hissed. Dionaea glanced around the room. "Right. Ah, still, shouldn’t we try to get out of here?" The NightWing twins roared in agreement. Magpie sighed. "How? We're in a crystal tunnel- Levia knows how deep underground!" The IceWing nodded, indifferent. Fury ran into the room, tripped over a loose bone, and fell on the SeaWing (who let out a squeak and rolled away). "I FOUND SOMETHIIING!" she yelled. ~~~ The group of dragons followed Fury down a dark hall. Stormwings was in the back, carrying the SeaWing, while Dust-Devil strode alongside Fury. "Hey, I just noticed. When you fell on the SeaWing, you didn’t burn her. But when you attacked Magpie he was burnt. Care to explain?" She sighed dramatically. "Look, I’m not sure. But I think this stupid cave messed with my firescales and now they turn on and off randomly. Well, not quite randomly... if I’m angry they tend to set things on fire." "But Fury! You’re ALWAYS angry!" She swiped at him, grinning. He ducked and rolled off down the tunnel. They turned a corner and Dust-Devil bumped into a wall. He rolled over and gaped at the scene in front of him. It was a tunnel of glass and metal and finely shaped stone. Dragons ran through the sections carrying scrolls, bottles, even a pile of fruit (Dust-Devil was sure he saw Dio start drooling at that). "Wait where are we?" Fury almost tripped over him, letting out a muffled curse. "I’m not sure but it looks interesting..." The SeaWing suddenly appeared behind her. "Why don’t we have a meeting?" Scorpion smirked. "Right here? In the middle of the tunnel? Why don’t we find a place to have one?" The IceWing hissed quietly. "Wait why are we having a meeting?" The SeaWing ran off down the tunnel and the others followed her. Three (in which there is a meeting) Dust-Devil eventually caught up with the SeaWing at the end of the hall with the other dragons trying to keep up. She ducked into a chamber off the main path and he followed- and started floating. The chamber was full of stones aimlessly drifting around the room. The SeaWing settled herself on a large one in the center of the cave. "Hey, uh Fury? There’s a weird room full of floating rocks and I have no idea what is happening anymore." He brushed against a small square stone and scrambled to get on top of it. After everyone had settled themselves on a rock, the SeaWing cleared her throat. "Alright! We should probably introduce ourselves. I’m Scylla." She glanced around the room, waiting for someone else to join in. The twin NightWings introduced themselves as Sunfang and Duskfang- that seems familiar...- and the IceWing was Halcyon (Scorpion seemed to recognize him from somewhere). Dust-Devil glanced over at Scylla who was staring off into space, her eyes beginning to glow teal. Scorpion shifted her tail and tossed Dust-Devil a stone cylinder, explaining that it was for recording the meeting. "In case we need it later." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)